This invention relates to a latching and release mechanism for cattle stanchions, more particularly to such stanchions that are self-latching, self, or group, releasing and/or locking in either an open or closed position and it is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus of this nature.
Cattle stanchions for holding and releasing cows during milking, feeding, and/or veterinary treating are well-known and exist in many varieties. The goal in improvements of these devices and their systems is to make an apparatus that is relatively easy to maintain and operate, and that permits the cattle to trap themselves. Also, an operator must be able to release the cattle individually or as a group.
For prior art devices of this nature, see patents to Albers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,592, Albers U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,592, Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,387, and particularly to Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,265. In each of the Albers patents there is disclosed a fixed stanchion arrangement involving a fixed stanchion and a release stanchion which includes latching or locking mechanism carried on its upper end.
The Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,592 provides an improved self-catch or latch stanchion operated in part by gravity and in which the opening and closing operating mechanism is independent of the latch/release mechanism. Also, a manual release mechanism is provided so that a cow may be released under the circumstances where the cow has fallen and needs to be released separately. Also see the following U.S. Pat. No. 737,884 (Thompson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,813 (Albers), U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,566 (Albers), U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,592 (Albers Sr.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,815 (Albers, Sr.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,897 (Albers, Sr.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,604 (Neilsen et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,105 (Hatfield), U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,813 (DaSilveira).